As the internet continues to grow, search engines play an increasingly important role for users to effectively access online information.
During a search process, a query is generally initiated by a user that is trying to accomplish a specific task during a search. Topic detection technology or relevance ranking technology, as utilized by currently available search engines, does not typically possess enough precision to determine the task that is associated with the query. Therefore, the search engine may not be able to ascertain the user intent, and therefore may not return the results that best correspond to the task that is intended to be accomplished by the user.
Determining a query that aligns with a specific task may present many obstacles for the client and/or the server. For example, to classify a query into a predefined task category, there must be sufficient training data available to perform the classification. The computational resources and time required to collect and classify training data may be considerable.